Hero
by Music Fantasi
Summary: It had started like any other day, but when something unexpected happens and a secret is revealed they start to see the outcast for who he really is. See how Inuyasha goes from outcast to hero in one day. R&R please! i don't own Inuyasha or its characters


A group of four walked down the street, chatting about this and that; there were two boys and two girls. "What did you do over the weekend, Kagome?" asked one of the girls to another. She was tall, slim, and had long brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore pale blue jeans and a pink shirt.

Kagome looked up to her friend, " The usual; helped my mom with housework, and homework. Boring really. We have to plan something for next weekend, all four of us." She sighed and brushed some of her raven hair behind her ear. "What about you Sango."

"Sadly not more than you; helped my parents, beat my brother in video games, and went to the gym. I'm with you on planning something. Anything but being bored to death!" She put the back of her palm to her head as if she were to faint dramatically.

Kagome laughed at her. "What do you guys think?" The two males in their group looked towards her.

The shorter of the two answered. "About what?" he had short black hair pulled up in a small ponytail and wore black jeans and a purple shirt.

"Don't act like you don't know, Miroku." Sango said sternly. She knew he had been listening.

His sapphire eyes shone with fake innocence. "Why, what ever do you mean, Sango dearest?"

Sango was about to comment but the last member in their group spoke up. "Instead of getting into your daily routine, why not just say what you mean." His voice was smooth and dripping with annoyance. His lavender eyes held the same emotion. Waist long black hair swished back and forth, brushing against his red shirt with every step he took.

Sango huffed angrily and Kagome took over. "We were talking about getting together and doing something this weekend. Any ideas?" They were all silent for the rest of the walk as they thought. No ideas had been voiced by the time they reached the school. They walked to their lockers, which happened to be side by side, and got their books.

By the time they arrived at their homeroom, which was the same, they sat in their usual spots in the back, which were all together; Sango and Inuyasha in the last row, Miroku in front of Sango and Kagome in front of Inuyasha.

Wads of balled up paper were thrown at the back of Inuyasha's head as soon as he turned his back. His hand curled up into a fist as he growled low and started to get up. Kagome shot him a look and he sat back down, crossing his arms angrily.

"How about we go to that new amusement park?" Miroku said after a few tense moments.

"Have you seen how jacked up their prices are?" Inuyasha commented.

"But they're supposed to have some awesome rides that the old one doesn't have." Kagome countered.

"I'd have to work overtime for, like, a month to afford that place." Sango countered back.

"It would be worth it!" Miroku tried to persuade them.

"Not with you! You won't go on half of them I bet! You hate roller coasters!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't have to go on any. There are other rides!" he defended.

"Come on Inu, Please?" Kagome begged. "And Sango, you can ask your parents for the money and pay them back later."

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances. "Ppppllleeeeaaasssseeee." Miroku and Kagome begged together, their voices blending together. The other two sighed.

"Fine." They surrendered. Just then the teacher walked in, immediately telling the class to calm down, sit down, and starting her lecturing. A hour into the lesson Miroku was asleep, Sango and Kagome were in a conversation in text messages, and Inuyasha was killing people on his PSP.

Gunshots suddenly rang out from outside their room and someone screamed. The demons in the room heard the thump of a body hitting the floor; the scent of blood and death crept slowly through the silence of the room into their noses. Nervous, frightened glances were exchanged among the humans and demons alike.

Their teacher, Mrs. Keade, walked as quietly as she could to the door and locked it slowly. As she backed away the knob jingled. A voice outside cursed when it didn't open. The room was completely silent as all the demons listened eagerly for fading footsteps, but they never came.

Some of the girls screamed when the door was forced open, while demons flinched as a strong spiritual aura burst throughout the classroom, washing over all of them in waves that felt like acid against their skin. A woman strutted in with long black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a shell bead on her forehead right were her hair parted. She had a gun in her left hand, her aura was twisted around her like snakes.

She looked around the class and pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku with the gun; Miroku tensed, while Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You two. Put the door back and push that file cabinet in front of it." They exchanged quick glances. "NOW!"

They got up slowly and Miroku headed for the door as Inuyasha headed for the cabinet. The gun-holder watched Miroku very closely as he reset the door, quickly throwing desperate glances down the deserted hallway, and headed back over to Inuyasha. As they moved the heavy filing cabinet to the door, they exchanged hushed whispers with one another. "What are we going to do?" Miroku asked in a panicked whisper. He obviously wasn't used to danger.

"Stay calm and do what she says, it's the only thing we can do. None of the demons know enough about spiritual powers or about fighting to beat her." Inuyasha answered, his calm tone not quite hiding the anger in his voice.

"How can the rest of them stay calm at gunpoint! We may know we have pretty good protection here but _they _don't." Inuyasha gave him a bland look, like it was obvious. "Though they have probably seen enough cop shows to know what not to do." He thought aloud. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to hit him in the back of the head. When they finally adjusted the filing cabinet against the broken door, they returned slowing to their seats.

Slowly, Keade had been inching her way back to her desk; to her cell phone. She was sure that if she could just dial 911 the operator would heard what was going on and they could be saved. However, the woman saw her movements and pointed the gun at her. She glanced over to the old woman's desk and saw the half concealed device. "Going to call for help? We can't have that now can we, Keade?"

"How do ye know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you. Your the sister of that _wench_ Kikyo."

Keade looked even more shocked, then suddenly, realization dawned on her worn, wrinkly face. "Tsubaki?" she whispered in disbelief. "Surely ye do not still hold a grudge against Kikyo. It's been 15 years"

"Time is nothing compared to how she humiliated me! And now your going to pay for it because she can't." Tsubaki cocked the gun sarcastically slow as she aimed for Keade's heart.

Kagome glanced around her quickly before she closed her eyes to concentrate. "Oshimasu" she whispered as a pure spiritual aura swept calmly through the room, then surged forward. Tsubaki's finger moved on the trigger, but suddenly she was knocked off balance; making her hit Keade in the shoulder instead.

Keade fell to the floor in pain. Tsubaki got her footing back and looked around the class for who had done that. Everyone had the same stunned faces. "Who did that?!" She was furious. "No one wants to share? Fine! Everyone up against the back wall. NOW!" She seemed to be losing it.

They all did as they were told. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were the last to start moving. All the students massed together in the back of the room, trying to be in the back of the pack. All were in the mob already, except Inuyasha, who was walking slowly that way; Tsubaki doesn't notice him.

A dark, crazy look was in her blue orbs as her spiritual aura flared wildly, barely under her control. "Now to kill you all off. One...by...one. Starting with you."

Inuyasha stopped and followed where she pointed the gun with his violet eyes. His heartbeat sped up slightly. _'Kagome...'_ he thought before he spoke, sounding much more confident than he felt. "I have a better idea." Tsubaki, along with everyone else, turned to look at him in surprise, "How 'bout we start with_ you_." He looked defiantly into her stormy eyes.

A vein bulged by her temple. The nerve of this...this _child_! He was challenging _her_? He must _really_ want to die. Her aura flared more in anger making demons flinch as it burned them slightly. "Oh really? And who's going to get rid of me? You?" she barked out a humorless laugh.

"Damn straight!" he yelled as he charged forward towards her. He was fast; faster then many of them would have ever guessed. Surprised once again, Tsubaki fired the gun at his shoulder. _'I'll make him suffer like Keade.'_

Amazingly, he dodged the bullet with a quick sidestep; it didn't even slow him down. His classmates didn't understand. He'd always been horrible at sports and gym; so he can dodge a speeding bullet but not a dodge ball? But, some remembered one-day in gym when they'd been playing volleyball and the ball had been aimed at Inuyasha's head. Just before it collided with his skull he'd moved; faster than the humans' eyes could follow, and it thumped harmlessly into the wall beside him.

Inuyasha grabbed her left wrist, preparing to make her drop the firearm somehow, when something happened. As soon as their skin touched, a ball of energy started to form. They stared at it for a moment, transfixed and befuddled. Suddenly it expanded, throwing them both back against walls on opposite sides of the room; Tsubaki, being closer to a wall to begin with, was knocked through while Inuyasha made a large dent in the back wall.

Several demons cried out quietly as the spiritual energy in the room intensified three fold in a matter of seconds. Some stumbled as others completely fell. It died down when the pair were thrown.

Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha and immediately checked to see if he was injured. They exchanged whispered words no one else could hear.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Miroku when he came over, never once taking his eyes off the hole Tsubaki disappeared through. The students watched curiously, wondering the same, as Sango joined them.

"I've only heard of this happening between two people with extremely strong, conflicting spiritual auras." Kagome whispered. "But you don't have one do you Inuyasha?" they all turned questioning eyes toward the boy leaning against the wall, trying desperately to catch his breath and ignore the pain in his chest.

"Instead...of interrogating me... why don't we get everyone out?" he gasped out, glaring at them. They smiled shyly before going to help him up. "And, yeah. My mom was a priestess. I inherited them, plus a bit extra." He whispered.

Some of the other students looked away like they hadn't been eavesdropping, while others looked straight at the small group as if they were their leaders. All waited for them to speak, for none knew what to do; fear prevented them from thinking clearly.

Inuyasha finally caught his breath and started dishing out orders. "Move the file cabinet out of the way of the door so we can get the hell outta here." He leveled his gaze on the demons, waiting for one of them to move; none did. He growled quietly and shouted, " Now! Or do you wanna wait for _her_ to wake up and kill you all?!"

They started moving, surprised that he actually snapped at them like that. For as long as they had known Inuyasha he had never snapped at someone, ordered someone to do something, fought someone, or glared so quite openly at them.

But there had been one time when he wasn't with his friends that he knocked one of the toughest guys in school out with only a few hits. Was this the real Inuyasha? Many of the people in the classroom began to wonder how much they truly knew about the outcast and how much they had just assumed.

Kagome and Sango picked up an unconscious Keade and began moving towards the door. Everyone moved as quickly as they could without trampling one another. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the back of the crowd, along with some of the demons, making sure they got out safely.

They were so close to the door when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed the girl in front of him, Miyou, by the back of her blue shirt and yanked her back. She yelped in surprise, but before anyone could turn to see what was wrong, a gunshot rang through the air. It flew right past them, slicing through the air where Miyou had been standing.

Tsubaki stumbled back into their room and smiled evilly, blood coving her teeth. "Do you really think you could get away that easily." She leveled the firearm at Inuyasha, meeting his glaring violet eyes with her deranged blue eyes. "You're going to die first."

The gun fired, the bullet whistled through the humid air and met wall; Inuyasha had dodged another bullet. He charged at her, punching her with all his human might in the stomach then jumped away.

Miyou could swear that she saw his eyes change color right before and after their contact. She quickly crushed the idea, thinking that the fear and suspense was getting to her. She heard gasps behind her when it happened again. Maybe she wasn't imagining things? Now she wondered who _and what_ Inuyasha really was?

Inuyasha glanced up at the students still standing there, quickly scanning them for his friends. When he spotted them he yelled, "Why are you just standing there? Get out of here!"

Kagome nodded and went to touch the door. She yelped when she received a shock. "A barrier" he whispered to himself in disbelief. _'How can that be? No one's had the right training for that in 50 years, not since the treaty. Who is this wench!?'_ he thought frantically.

"My, my. You're smarter than you look. Yes, it's a barrier. I told you, you wouldn't be getting out of here so easily." Her insane grin was back.

Her hand snapped up and several shots rang out. Inuyasha didn't have enough time to react; three bullets pierced through his soft human skin, penetrating muscle and even a bone; One in the left thigh, one in his right shoulder, and another in his upper stomach.

He fell forward on his right knee, flinching from the pain in his left. "Now," she said calmly, "It's time for your end." She cocked the gun.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised when those words brought him no fear; he'd heard them so many times in his life from so many different beings. He thought back to what Kagome had told him.

"_Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she seemed so panicked._

"_This...isn't anything...She'll pay for this." He growled, eyes flashing._

_Kagome placed her hand on his; he looked up into her softly smiling face in surprise. "Do what you have to, to get all of us out." _

_His eyes widened, "Do you mean I can-" she nodded._

"_Even grandpa thinks you're ready." He smiled at her._

"_What the hell just happened?" Miroku's voice broke in._

Inuyasha lifted his head and Tsubaki froze. He glared at her through thick, black bangs with amber-gold eyes holding the raging fire of his soul within them. He stood slowly, testing his wounds, his hair changing from ebony black to silvery white. Dog-ears appeared on top of his head as his human ones disappeared.

He smirked, showing off his newly acquired fangs, relishing the feeling of being in his true form. Inuyasha's red tinted demonic aura swirled around him before slowly bleeding into the air, vanishing infront of everyone's eyes.

The room was eerily silent as all stared in shock at Inuyasha. Demons weren't uncommon, but his classmates would _never _have guessed he was one. Why would he hide it was the question.

"You know what," his slightly deeper voice shattered the silence. As far as he was concerned this had gone on long enough, he wanted to leave, now. "I don't feel like dying today, but I am going to kill you." He raised a hand before him, revealing his new lethal claws.

He charged before she could react. Instead she went on instinct, using her powers to purify him. Did he know how easy he had just made it to kill him? She guessed not. She waited eagerly for his scream in agony before his turned to dust; there never was one. All she heard was a grunt.

His eyes darkened to their violet color before returning to the smoldering amber. Now it was her turn to whisper in disbelief, "You're a...a _half-breed_?"

The one's with sharp hearing looked at him with wide eyes. A hanyou? That had never been heard of. The treaty was still new, no demons and humans had yet to have a relationship like _that_. At least that's what they'd all thought. It explained so much.

Inuyasha delivered a bone shattering kick to her rib cage before jumping back. "That's right, I'm half-demon. What's it to ya?" He growled deep in his throat before dashing forward suddenly. "Now go to Hell." he said in a deadly whisper from behind her. Tsubaki's eyes went wide, a snap echoing off the walls, as he hit the back of her neck, snapping it. She was dead before she hit the floor.

He watched her dead body for a few tense moments. That was the first time he'd ever killed a human, a psychotic human bent on taking revenge on everyone there, but a human none the less.

Dizziness overtook him out of nowhere, sending him stumbling backwards. For the first time he noticed all the blood, his blood, coving the floor. His gun wounds burned slightly, as if they were trying to remind him they were there. Someone caught him before his landed it the red liquid oozing out of him. He looked up to see a face he didn't expect; Kouga. Kouga had been the unofficial leader of the ones who tormented most of Inuyasha's days and worst by far.

The last thing he remembered was Kagome's worried face and someone throwing open the door from the outside before he blacked out.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, dear, wake up." The soft voice of his mother floated into his ears. They twitched toward her. Slowly he opened his eyes. Izayoi smiled warmly down at him.

"Mom? Where am I?" he was so confused.

"You're at the hospital." Comprehension dawned on his face.

"You gave us quite a scare. The bullet in your shoulder ruptured your main artery. You'd lost so much blood the doctors were sure that you'd die. But we knew better." His father's stern voice made the other ear twitch.

"You're too stubborn to die." This time it was his brother, Sesshomaru's, cold voice that spoke. Inuyasha growled at him, making Sesshomaru smirk.

It never ceased to fascinate their parents. Inuyasha was the only one that could get the elder brother to show signs of emotion. The look of absolute terror on his face when he heard what was happening at Inuyasha's school and while they waited in the hospital was something they'd never forget.

The door slid open to reveal Kagome. "You're awake!" she bound into the room and couldn't stop herself from hugging him; he cringed slightly. She quickly let him go, "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" her chocolate orbs swam with worry for him.

"I'm fine."

"Well, I think we'll go tell the doctors you're awake and get something to eat." His mother said, urging the two demons out the door. She cast a knowing glance back at them, causing both the teens to blush.

Once they were gone, she sat down on the side of the bed. "Everyone thinks you're a hero now."

"Keh. I'm no hero." He scoffed.

"Yes you are. Without you none of us in that classroom would have gotten out alive." She smiled warmly at him and interlaced their fingers. "You are to me too." Her cheeks tinted red again.

His normal scowl smoothed out into a loving expression. He acted on instinct and yanked her arm from underneath her. She made a surprised sound in her throat and tried to stop her descend; it was to no avail. Their lips met.

Her eyes widen for a moment in complete surprise, but slowly she closed them in utter bliss. The kiss was sweet and innocent. After a minute, too soon for them, they broke apart.

Kagome stared at him, still in shock while Inuyasha just smiled. He yawned against his will and Kagome giggled. "You should get some rest." With that said, she yawned as well.

He smirked and mocked her, "You should get some rest." She glared at him for a moment before they both burst out laughing. She loved it when Inuyasha laughed; it was a shame that it was such a rare thing. After a few minutes of laughter, he tugged her down to lay beside them. Kagome played with a piece of his soft, silver hair while they talked.

Before long they were both sound asleep, in each other's embrace. Izayoi found them like this and smiled warmly. _It's ironic,_ she thought as she turned off the light, _a half-demon and a priestess... Well maybe that isn't such an uncommon thing anymore_. She thought, thinking of herself and her dog demon husband as she turned off the light and walked down the long, white hallway, her mind full of memories of how she met Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father. She smiled wider as she imagined the possibilities of their future.


End file.
